A New Generation
by alaska-young
Summary: A new generation of Riders has begun with three new riders, all female. Celestia is the only human among them. When Celestia begins getting these mysterious headaches that leave her unable to do anything, what will she find out about herself? crappy sumar


**Note before you begin reading. This completely disregards Brisingr...well almost completely disregards Brisingr. Oromis and Glaedr are still alive and Galbytrix(my nickname for Galbatorix) is dead. This is when the new generation of riders has begun. Arya is the green dragon rider and then of course saphira started the new generation and so came three more eggs which hatched for these three girls. Lessons for these riders are split into three, Arya trains in magic normally, with an occasional lesson with Oromis as in this chapter, Eragon trains swordsmanship, and Oromis mainly trains in...like....teaching them the history n stuff i guess you could say**

**I dont own any of Christorphers characters...yada, yada yada**

There, in the middle of Du Weldenvarden, we lay, letting the sun warm our bodies. The three of us, Blaise, Adria and myself, were catching up with eachother after the long training session.

"So how did your lessons go?" I asked, "Those combat moves? They're brutal! I got so dizzy I passed out and fell off Esmerand!" I admitted embarrassed

"So that's what happened. I thought I heard some commotion coming from your way, Celestia. But they wouldn't let me over.....possibly because of my horrible healing..." Blaise replied. The elf sat up and looked at me. Her chin length black hair framed her face and her piercing green eyes.

"Well, I don't really blame them do you?" Adria asked, her giggling bouncing her blond curls. "You remember what happened last time..." she trailed off.

"Yeah," I added, "Thanks so much for giving me ANOTHER broken arm!"

"Hey!" Blaise defended, " If you must blame someone blame Adria! She was the one who sneezed NOT me!"

We burst out giggling. Blaise sighed. "At least you kept your breakfast down."she noted, "Mine ended up in the grass!"

We lay there silent for a minute. I loved being with them. Even though I was the only one with normal strength among them, I felt as if I was equal among them. It was hard for me to feel equal anywhere in Ellesmera. I was a human surrounded by elves, in exception to Adria, who was half elf. I was a klutz, and horrible with magic and swordsmanship. All in all, I was pretty much a horrible Rider.

"I've got to get going," Blaise said, breaking the silence. "Elysia is waiting for me. We have to prepare for tomorrow's lessons."

"Lesson." I corrected her. "We're having a combined lesson tomorrow. Magic. So save your energy."

"Ugh, like thats even possible when THAT thing," she complained, pointing at Adria, " Lives close by. Uh! There should be a spell to protect your ears against the horrible snoring of Adria!"

Adria stuck out her tongue at her, but giggled anyway. "Zage and I are going flying later tonight. It's a full moon. Feel free to join us, both of you."

"I might, but don't wait too long if I don't show." Blaise said, and with that, stood up and waved to us as she sprinted towards the woods.

"What about you then, Celestia?" she asked. I studied my peculiar friend. Adria was ver kind and light hearted, and was always worrying about the well-being of others.

"I think I'll pass." I told her, "Fainting really takes a lot out of me, and I need to rest if I have any hope of getting through tomorrow's lesson unscathed."

She giggled, then nodded, "Then I shall see you tomorrow then." Adria stood up and twirled twice. "Bye, Celestia!" she called, running towards the trees.

I sighed and looked up towards the sky. The sun was setting. Esmerand was soaring over head, his emerald scales glinting in the sulight. I closed my eyes, and heard a thud as he landed next to me. I opened my eyes again and turned my head to look straight into one of his massive green eyes.

_You gave me quite a scare today,_ he told me.

I patted his head, _I'm sorry, Es. I hate to see you suffer so much. I wish that I weren't so clumsy. Then maybe you-_

_Don't be so hard on yourself. Being clumsy is nothing you can control._ He nudged my hand. _Come, let us go._ I stood up, and we took off into the sunset.

*****************************************************************************

"Wow, what time did you get to bed?" was Blaise's reaction to my appearance as I landed the next morning. "You look terrible! Look at those shadow under your eyes!"

I blushed. I hated attention drawn to me. The truth was I barely slept at all the previous night because of a pounding headache. "I'm fine." I assured them. Adria had a look of worry on her face, staring at me anxiously to make sure I really was alright. I looked at her and repeated, "I am fine. Really I truly am."

Our dragons took off, and we began our lesson. We were asked to do something simple: light a pile of logs in front of us. But, given to the three worst magic users in history, this proved to be a very frustrating challenge.

"Brisingr!" I gasped. My hand glowed briefly, and a burst of green flames shot past both Adria and Blaise, forcing them to duck, before being extinguished in the creek. I groaned. "I'll never get this!" I shouted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Adria comforted me. She studied her own pile of logs and shouted, "Brisingr!" A glob of black fire shot past Blaise and landed on a nearby bush, catching it on fire. "Oh! Adurna!" she cried, and an orb of water shot out of the creek and burst in Blaise's face. "SORRY! SORRY! ADURNA!" Another orb of water shot onto the bush, extinguishing the fire.

While Blaise complained to Adria about now being drenched, I found my mind wandering. I listened to the quarrels of my friends mixing with the babble of the creek; the normal sounds I heard every day. It was peaceful.

"Concentrate, Celestia," I heard a familiar voice say from right behind me. I jumped, and twirled around to see Oromis standing right behind me.

"Sorry, Master." I apologized. I turned back to my pile of logs and stared at it intently. "Brisingr?" This time the green flames hit the pile of logs with a great force, throwing one of them straight across the clearing, the others stayed lit. I beamed.

The sudden force of the magic drained my energy, and I immediately felt dizzy. I closed my eyes tightly. _Don't pass out. Do NOT pass out._ I commanded myself. I opened my eyes to see Blaise and Adria staring at me curiously. I smiled a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I'm not very good at fire, but water on the other hand.....Adurna" I whispered so they wouldnt hear me say adurna. An orb of water raised from the creek for a third time. "Catch," I giggled, and the orb of water swung towards Adria, drenching her as well. The three of us laughed.

"Oh what are you laughing at, Celestia? Don't act like _your_ going to stay dry!" Blaise chuckled. I looked up to see an orb of water heading for me, and it broke in my face, soaking me. I burst out laughing again.

"Girls," Oromis warned, though not sternly.

We all mumbled an apology. "Very well," he said, "though since you managed to finally light a fire, try to pass this," Another orb of water rose from the creek**(arent you tired of all these water orbs?? ;D)** "between the three of you." The orb hurtled towards me. "Letta!" I gasped, and the orb stopped inches from my face.

We were doing quite well, and we had been passing it between the three of us for about twenty minutes before I lost concentration as Esmerand landed on his leg wrong.

"Celeste!" I turned to see the orb hurtling towards me, but didn't have time to do anything. It made contact with my head, and amazingly stayed solid as it collided with my head. I was knocked off my feet and was left sprawled on the ground. Stars crowded my vision. The last thing I heard before I completely passed out was Blaise mutter, "Oops..."

**hope ya enjoyed! review review review!**


End file.
